Danielle H. Peterson
|Hiyashinsu}} (Family) (Siblings) Potato (Michael Davis) |birthday=March 1st |age=17 |gender= Female |height= 6ft. 3inch. |weight= 140lbs. |hair= White |eye= Green |bloodtype= A+ |quirk= Incandescence |status=Alive |family= Rachel Donnell Mr Peterson Aunt Patty Dominique Peterson Unnamed Siblings |occupation= Student |affiliation= T.S.J High School |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |debut= The Chronicles of D and J: Paint Run |voice= English: Wendee Lee Japanese: Ayahi Takagaki }} is a senior student in T.S.J High School and uses the -type quirk Incandescence. Though she is known as Danielle by her school, her family know her as |Hiyashinsu}} or by her siblings. Born and raised in a rich and rather powerful family in the business area, Danielle never quite fitted it but it left her to be quite rich and clever. At a young age they had taught her everything they needed her to know about business and banking, making her a wizard at maths. Danielle moved out of her family home in to with her Aunt Patty in an attempt to shape her own life rather than be a slave to her families company at soon as she hit fifteen. In her early years of learning Danielle cameo off as a lazy student and soon was threatened to be thrown out of the school entirely. The saving grace was her quirk, Incandescence, that Danielle could use despite having no training before joining School of Justice. She was a prodigy in the making, only lacking the motivation to do so. With help with her classmates and staff, Danielle started heading off in the right tracks, no longer seeing the school as a protection from her parents but a chance on doing something in the world. Over the years, Danielle has grown immensely and has even managed to join the Elite Ten of the school. Now a senior student, Danielle is a model student at times for people, giving general advice and being mostly down-to-earth with the newer students, aiding them in finding their motivation. In the end though, Danielle is still herself, often slacking in classes for a nap in the sun or grabbing an extra bit to eat in the canteen. Appearance DanielleHeroFormer.png|Mooncat's former appearance Personality and Traits History It would be a surprise to most if anyone learned of Danielle's past which she keeps locked back. Often when people ask about it she throws it aside claiming she was born and raised in California and after that the details are fuzzy. In some ways this is true, born in California, Hyacinth Peterson (Danielle's former name) was really lucky. Her parents were both quite well off, her mother owning a banking business known as Donnell's Banking Family while her dad had a high off job in some office. The two were very busy with their jobs so often left the kids to be looked after by distant relatives or babysitters in the area. They came and went and Hyacinth couldn't care less. Unlike the Danielle we know today, Hyacinth was quite the opposite. As a very young child Hyacinth always demanded someone by her, she was very attention seeking but at the same time it was expected of a baby. When she turned three the training begun. Like everyone in her household Hyacinth was taught how to act like the parents needed them to act. They thought only of themselves and their families, never could they share any secrets about their mum and dad even if it seems like a boring secret, do not talk to anyone under you in wealth and ensure to be a higher person. These were rather broken rules that overall turned Hyacinth into a spoiled brat. The one thing that set her different from the rest of her family though is that she viewed it negatively. Not only this she was very curious constantly asking questions of why they had to do things. When Hyacinth got into a private school, she was already a whizz at maths. Hyacinth had started to sit in with their personal classes with her elder brother, Dominique Peterson, that mainly included maths and business classes. Hyacinth was a genius when it came to that, quickly catching up to her own brother who was two years older than her. When she was in school she started to fall into the personality her family had craved for her, treating people who didn't understand the maths lower than her and seeing as everyone at her age didn't spend their extra time studying it, it was clear she was just a bully. Years of studying, bullying, getting into fights and being the perfect daughter for the family, Hyacinth woke up from her cursed dream when her parents decided that she would be next in the heir for the company. She refused, not wishing to spend the rest of her life chained up by her families ways and forced to study anymore, causing her to rebel. Hyacinth started to make friends, stopped focusing in class, and became more the person she is today but she was still under the control over her parents. She searched tirelessly for a way to leave somehow and that was when she heard of T.S.J High School. It had came up in class after people talked endlessly about what jobs they wanted to take. Most were following their parents footsteps, Hyacinth was not the only brain washed kid in Junior Sunset. Most were moving to Senior Sunset to finish their high school and then take on their parents companies - a plan Hyacinth's parents had already started on Dominique - yet the teacher advised differently. With Hyacinth's hot blood and rather good quirk aptitude tests, a rare event in the classroom created only to ensure the kids didn't destroy the floor they were all sitting on, he attempted to suggest hero schools that might give her a successful job her family could be proud of as well as something she could put her quick thinking and strength into. It was this that gave Hyacinth plan to escape into action. A California Hero school was the first suggestion but Hyacinth was determined to move further away from her parents and completely get rid of them as a factor. Being a banking family her name was under the radar, no cameras came exactly to get interviews, so as far as they knew she didn't exist. With help of her Aunt Patty, the two left to move to Texas, there Hyacinth changed her name to Danielle H. Peterson, simply switching her middle name with her first, and started applying for School of Justice. It was a welcome surprise when she got accepted but it didn't solve everything. No matter how hard Danielle may of wanted to fit in, she couldn't bring herself to go back to studying and slaving away for a carer, instead spending her time pranking, having fun, doing the things she missed as a child. Having cut her hair and changed her look entirely, Danielle no longer seemed like some sort of wealthy girl, her background disappeared. Even as Danielle made important friends who she trusted fully, she refused to give up much information about her past, seeing it as irrelevant. Things changed when her closest friend, Jacob Jeffords, lost his elder sister. Jacob had gotten a bit more serious and with one trouble maker down they wished to stop the other one. Danielle refused over and over again, slacking classes and spending her time sleeping blissfully in the courtyard until the school had no choice but to threaten to kick her out. It had took awhile but Danielle entered her stages of becoming a pro hero and before long it was clear she was a natural. Somehow, Danielle made it into her senior years. She grew from being one of the most troublesome students to one of the Elite Ten, making her one of the ten strongest students in the entire school. Though she never quite got the whole 'model student' act together, she slowly started to fit in and find herself trying to learn once more, no longer afraid that by following peoples rules she would be a slave to them and never have the ability to escape. Though she won't mention it, she still fears her family, hoping they stay sending emails and texts and not get the idea to come pick her up and take her back to California. Quirk is a -type Quirk. Abilities Physical Abilities Mental Abilities Equipment Relationships Family= |-| Elite 10= Jacob Jeffords (ジェーコブ ジェフォードス, Jeekobu Jefoodosu) is the kind of boy people wish their daughter wasn't friends with. The two hit it off in freshmen year and ever since have been a comedic duo. Seen slacking in school quite often, they don't give the aura of being members of the Elite Ten until seen in combat. Over the years of knowing each other the two have managed to create combos ranging from 1 - 53. Some combos have rather stupid names to them while others are referred to as their number. In freshmen year the two were known as the troublemakers. They started a sort of prank war on Professor Noah for the fright he entail on the two on their first day. Though Noah never returned their gifts back to them, he was well received, and the two felt quite a lot of joy in bothering the poor Skeleton, often referring to him as Skeletor. There antics weren't with just one professor, however, it was with all. Everyone in the school knew the two simply because each teacher had at least one round of shouting at the pair to focus on their studies and get their act together. It took a while but the school finally got into the two and they worked on becoming heroes. This didn't stop their pranks on Noah or their rather odd collection of paint though. Now, despite the two still slacking in the model student route, the two are a strong duo that are ready to do anything. They work off and on each other easily, the time spent with each other pranking surprisingly helping out, as the two know the ins and outs of each others quirks. Together the two consider themselves as good as any hero with a sidekick but the two don't refer to anyone as a sidekick unless they are simply teasing one another. Though the teachers would love to deny it, the two have bonded over the years by their similar personalities yet determination to be good heroes - though the two are polar opposites in their reasoning. One thing they could do better as a team though is think of a better place to store their hundreds of paint buckets trapped in school and the back of Danielle's car. Leonardo Subarashī (素晴らしい レオナルド, Subarashī Leonardo) is the leader of the Elite Ten and it's really only this reason why Danielle listens to him. A kind lion who always seems to want the best for the Elite Ten, Danielle is quite a handful, creating a lot of problems on which Leo has to solve. Though the two aren't extremely close, it is safe to say the two are civil, Leo often looking over Danielle and ensuring she is actually doing her jobs, acting almost like a dad to the group. In freshmen year, Danielle never spent much time around Leo, seeing him more of some dorky nerd who actually cared about school. The two are quite polar opposites in views and ways of learning and to this day Danielle doesn't really understand him. This hasn't stopped the two from developing a relationship with Danielle creating a one-sided rivalry, constantly wanting to prove to Leo that she is better than the low, and correct, standards he has placed on her. It is for this reason it can be seen as a shock to see Danielle work tirelessly in front of Leo, constantly trying to one-up his way of speech and seem like a better upperclassmen. It is clear she has quite the gap to reach, though it hasn't stopped her from getting up to trouble and not exactly doing everything by the book. Since the two are in the Elite Ten, it is clear they share a business-like relationship. Danielle respects Leo from being able to work his way up from zero to a hero but is also envious. Having seen him work his way up Danielle wishes she had the same energy and work ethic at him at times, knowing she has the capabilities to do better. Instead, Leo has found Danielle slacking a lot and it isn't rare to see her alongside Leo, not by choice, but as a form of punishment. It may be only for this reason that the two have developed any type of bond, |-| Others= References Trivia * Danielle appearance is based on Akane Kowata from the anime series Flying Witch. Category:Females Category:T.S.J Students Category:Senior